Of Darts and Ownership
by Little Gem Magnolia
Summary: Alex thinks they should have the big, 'you kissed me while you were dying' talk, Kara vainly tries to convince her they shouldn't and Mon-El's jealousy unceremoniously decides the issue for everyone concerned. KaraMel; part of the "Of" series.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters.

 **Summary:** Alex thinks they should have the big, 'you kissed me while you were dying' talk, Kara vainly tries to convince her they shouldn't and Mon-El's jealousy unceremoniously decides the issue for everyone concerned. KaraMel; part of the "Of" series.

 **0000**

"You need to have the talk," Alex informed, disappointment coating her words and startling Kara.

She didn't know she'd been followed.

"We did talk," Kara began, signaling to the new bartender that, when he had a moment, she'd like to order.

Alex shook her head. "No, you had the _I'm not going anywhere_ talk."

"Which is the talk you said I should have," she pointed out, waggling her finger at her sister.

"At that time, yes. And you did well too but now that the dust has settled, you need to talk about... The _isskay_." She shook her head as Alex giggled a bit on that last part.

She didn't care what anyone said: Pig Latin was necessary sometimes. Everyone wouldn't learn it at so young an age if it weren't useful.

"We can't," she stated simply, noticing Alex's confusion out of the corner of her eye as the bartender came to take their order.

As soon as he was gone, Alex pounced. "And just why can't you talk about it?"

Kara's face turned a bit pink and she avoided making direct eye contact, baby blues resting on Alex's shoulder as a focal point. "Because we've kind of sort of kissed since then."

"What?"

The sheer pitch of Alex's screech made Kara wince as she thought on everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks.

After the kiss that Mon-El denied knowing about, Kara had tried her best to keep her distance. Not only was being close to him hard, and more than likely not a good idea given how she felt about him, but it wasn't fair to him as she was the only one he was really close to on Earth.

So, with Alex's meddling, they'd mended that and had become closer than ever. Then Clark had visited and they'd moved into a territory that she could only describe as comfortably domestic. It was like they'd reached some stage of a relationship without even talking about it, which was dangerous because, as far as she was concerned, that was how the kiss had happened to begin with.

And then just the other day, without any provocation whatsoever, he'd kissed her. He hadn't seemed to want to talk about it afterwards though and she didn't want to disrupt their peace so she left it alone and chalked it up to a spur of the moment thing.

The situation seemed to be getting more confusing by the day and, the longer time went on without them talking about it, the more she didn't want to talk about it. What they had, whatever it could be classified as, was very fragile and she was sure that a talk of this magnitude would be a disaster.

She couldn't lose him. She'd almost lost him too many times already.

Eyes refocusing on Alex's face, she shrugged. "We kissed again, or he kissed me."

Alex looked at her expectantly. "Well..."

Kara sighed. "No we haven't talked about it. Any of it and I'm starting to think we shouldn't," she confessed as the bartender returned with their order.

"If anything, the new kiss means you definitely need to talk about it. Whatever weird ass thing you guys have going on can't continue without some clarification. At least for my sake; you guys are confusing."

Kara laughed. "Tell me about it."

 **0000**

Winn and James were watching him again but he didn't care, his eyes were focused on Kara and Alex up at the bar.

He wasn't eavesdropping, though he probably should've been given the look on both of their faces, he was just keeping an eye on her. She looked beautiful tonight and, unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who had noticed.

He watched, tensed and ready for battle, as she and Alex grabbed their drinks and headed back toward them. He also watched as almost every guy in the bar turned as they walked by. He couldn't help the anxious way he bounced his leg as they closed the distance between the bar and their table, or the sigh of relief he let out as they made it back without incident.

He wasn't used to this possessive, jealous feeling, he mused to himself. He was a Daxamite for crying out loud! A partier with no concern for anyone but himself, or so the Kryptonians said and, in a way, that had been true.

About him anyway.

If there was ever a Daxamite that would prove that stereotype wrong, it wouldn't have been him.

He'd done his fair share of partying and carousing on Daxam and even in his brief time on Earth but it seemed as though those days were behind him. All he wanted, all he could foresee wanting in the near, distant, very distant or any other future, was _her_.

She was happy and energetic and good. She not only made him _want_ to be better, she actually _did_ make him better. He'd never felt for anyone the way he was coming to feel for her and he was sure that his feelings hadn't even settled yet.

Every day he noticed something new about her, something different that anchored him even further to her and made it impossible for him to get away and every day he could practically feel his heart changing to accommodate the differences. Changing, growing, morphing, making more room for her and the things she made him feel. Every night he went to sleep thinking he couldn't care about her anymore than he already did, only to have her prove him wrong the very next day.

She nudged him as she slid into the booth and put his beer in front of him. "You okay?"

He nodded and rested his arm on the booth behind her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She eyed him skeptically as he finally took his beer before shaking her head. "I don't know, you just seem like you're on edge for some reason."

"I'm fine," he assured, sending her a small smile that she returned before turning away from him and tuning into whatever Winn was talking about.

It took a moment for him to drag his eyes away from her and, when he finally did, he noticed that James and Alex had made their way to a pool table. Scanning the room a bit more he also noticed that one of Kara's fans from earlier had grown bold and was making his way to their table.

Every muscle in his body tensed as the man approached her and introduced himself. He was so focused on the hostile energy coursing through him that he was barely listening when he asked if she'd like to play a game of darts with him.

He was listening, however, when she said _yes_.

His body ran cold as the newcomer offered Kara his hand and, smiling, she actually took it and allowed herself to be led to the dartboard.

Stormy eyes followed them across the room, watching with disdain as he, whoever _he_ was, made her laugh and allowed her to go first.

He shook himself and peeled his eyes away, nursing his beer as he silently repeated ' _Daxamites do not get jealous_ ' in his head.

Suddenly Winn sighed, grabbing his attention. "Why don't you just tell her?"

He sounded exasperated and Mon-El had a feeling that it hadn't been easy for him to ask that.

He wasn't blind to the way that Winn and even James watched Kara. At first it had irritated him but he'd quickly come to terms with them liking her. Besides, it wasn't as if she liked them back.

He wouldn't lie, he still felt the strong urge to hit one or both of them from time to time, but he didn't because they were Kara's friends. Besides, he was the one she allowed to kiss her in her kitchen, right?

"It's not that easy," he suddenly found himself saying. "This could ruin our friendship."

Winn shook his head. "Not talking about it is already ruining your friendship."

And with that, he slid out of the booth and went to join James and Alex, leaving Mon-El with nothing but his thoughts, his beer and a good view of the dartboard.

Downing the rest of his beer, he stood and made his way over to Kara.

He couldn't sit back and let his cowardice ruin what they had and he damn sure couldn't lose her. He didn't know what he'd do if he ever pushed her to the point that she just gave up and walked out of his life.

He didn't even want to think about it.

Maybe that was why he was a bit rougher than normal when he grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

"I need to talk to you," he informed, voice a bit desperate.

Eyes concerned, she opened her mouth to respond only to be cut off by her darts partner.

"Hey buddy, we're in the middle of a game here."

Mon-El turned narrowed eyes to him. "Game over."

The other man stood a little straighter and took a step towards them. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm with her," he replied, fist clenching in agitation as he fought the urge to hit him.

"Wanna bet?"

 **0000**

"Did you really have to hit him?" Kara wondered as she slammed the door to her apartment.

Mon-El nodded gravely before setting his sights on the refrigerator, in desperate need of another beer. He'd only had two at the bar before the fight happened and Kara had decided it would probably be best if they left.

"Yes," he stated simply, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Apparently Kara didn't get the message because she decided to argue anyway.

"I get that he was a bit obnoxious but if you'd just let me handle it-"

"No."

She handled enough things already and, to be perfectly honest, he held her responsible for at least half of that fight. If she hadn't said yes to that dumbass game of darts in the first place, that arrogant prick wouldn't have even been a problem.

And maybe that was what bothered him more than anything.

Not that the other man had been interested because, really, who could blame him?

And it wasn't really that the guy had wanted to fight over her because Mon-El would fight for her everyday if he had to.

No, it was that she had even went with that asshole in the first place.

Didn't she know that, just as his place was with her, her place was with him? And the fact that she just so easily went with another man after everything that had happened between them bothered him even more than his unexpected bought of jealousy.

"Are we even going to talk about this?" she sighed, running a hand over her face. "Or am I just wasting my time? I mean we don't talk about so many things, is this going to be something else that we just ignore?"

Leaning against the refrigerator, he eyed her carefully as he cracked open his beer. "Alright let's talk."

She looked up, a bit surprised at how willing he was, but her surprise quickly turned to anger at his next words.

"Let's talk about why you agreed to that game of darts in the first place."

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms as she stalked closer. "Maybe because he _asked_."

"You didn't have to say yes," he pointed out with a sneer.

She rolled her eyes; sometimes talking to him was like talking to a brick wall. "I was being polite. If you or Winn had asked, I would have said yes too."

He shook his head decisively as he swallowed a mouthful of beer. "You weren't being polite, you were flirting."

Her face flushed red with anger and, uncrossing her arms, she set about jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "I was not but, if I was, what business is it of yours?"

He must have been gripping his bottle too hard because it exploded in his hand, sending the remainder of his beer everywhere, but neither of them noticed. "It's more my business than anyone else's, unless you just go around kissing everyone you meet."

"If I remember correctly, you kissed me and then you conveniently acted like it didn't happen. _Twice_!"

One octave higher and she would've been yelling and, for the life of him, he can't remember the last time she had been so angry with him.

"I lied, alright? Is that what you want to hear? I lied!" He _was_ yelling and he couldn't stop himself; he was so angry with her, with that asshole at the bar, with himself. "I told you I didn't remember what happened while I was dying but I did, okay? I kissed you and it was the most defining moment of my entire life. It's the only thing I've ever done that felt _right_ and when you wanted to talk about it, I was scared." He paused for a moment before adding: "And, for the record, I've **never** drooled on myself a day in my life!"

Her heart thudded in her chest at his confession and she had to stop herself from reaching out to him. "You were scared?"

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I was scared," he confirmed, much calmer than before. "If we had talked about it and you had said that it was a mistake, that it shouldn't have happened, I don't know what I would have done."

She smiled suddenly and brought her hands up to cup his face. "We've made a lot of mistakes," she began, slowly bringing his face down to hers. "But that wasn't one of them."

And this time, she kissed him and it was better than anything he could have ever imagined. His arms instantly came around her, pulling her closer, and he was glad that she was Supergirl because he was absolutely certain that he was holding her way too tightly.

She sighed into his mouth, allowing him to take over their kiss as she focused on him; hands groping at her back, arms trembling around her. This is what she'd been waiting for, this loss of control, and she was so glad that he was the one she could share it with. It would have felt wrong with anyone else, like she was using them so that she could be herself without earthly restrictions, but not with him; never with him.

It was all so right that she couldn't imagine kissing anyone else ever again.

He pulled back for air, resting his forehead against hers. "No more darts with anyone else?"

She wasn't entirely sure if it was a question or a statement but she nodded anyway. She would never set out to intentionally upset him, she wasn't that type of person.

"Where does this leave us?"

His eyes shot to hers and he tightened his grip on her. "Well you're mine," he informed seriously, making her pull back, eyebrow raised.

"I am?"

He nodded and lowered his face to hers for a quick kiss. "You're the only one who can handle me."

"Oh I see. So where does that leave you?"

"I'm yours."

A small smile crept over her lips and she opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"I don't care how it used to work on Krypton or Daxam or how it works here on Earth," he began, nervously tracing patterns on her spine. "This is how it's working for us."

He would settle for nothing less than complete ownership on both sides. He wanted to be hers just as much as he wanted her to be his and he never wanted there to be any doubt in her mind as to how he felt.

She stood up a little straighter and gave him a mock salute, smile still firmly in place. "Yes sir."

She had no objections to that, how could she? They'd been dancing around each other for way too long and it was nice to finally have some answers, some guidelines.

"Were all Daxamites so territorial?"

He shook his head and bent down, burying his face in her neck. "No, that's all you," he mumbled, making her laugh.

"Oh so I have a new superpower?"

He laughed and dropped a light kiss to her neck before raising his head to look at her. "Yes but don't get too excited. You're only allowed to use it on me."

"I think I can handle that," she assured, snaking her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

She couldn't have been happier; she was finally able to hold him the way she'd wanted to for so long and no one could say anything about it because he was finally hers.

 **0000**

 _Alrighty so this went a bit mushy at the end but I couldn't help it! I want them to be mushy; they need to be mushy. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway and please remember to review._


End file.
